


End to a Splendid Day

by Anonymous



Series: Bottom Yuuto Campaign [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Consensual Gangbang, Consensual Kink, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Yuuto's birthday, and the band has plans with him for when they get home.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Kikyou Rio, Goryou Yuuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryou Yuuto/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryou Yuuto/Shiroishi Banri, Nanahoshi Ren/Goryou Yuuto/Matoba Wataru/Kikyou Rio/Shiroishi Banri
Series: Bottom Yuuto Campaign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	End to a Splendid Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags!
> 
> Also, this fic's depiction of subspace may not be the best. I'm only going by on my own research through the internet, so take it with a grain of salt.

The last chords ring out, the last beat drops, and Argonavis stands in front of the cheering crowd.

"Thank you, everyone!" Ren shouts to the sea of people. "We hope you enjoy our performance!"

"Hope to see you guys in our next ones!" Yuuto calls out from beside him, noticeably very excited, since it's his birthday concert and all. The crowd cheers for him, screams of "Yuuto-kun!" and "Happy birthday!" resounding throughout the venue. Ren tries hard to not let his eyes trail to him. _Now is not the time._ "Thanks for the wishes, everyone! Catch ya later!"

And with that, the live ends. Ren lets out a breath he doesn't know he's been holding as they enter the dressing room. As fun as it is to perform in front of people who share his-their-passion for music, it gets a bit exhausting. Not to mention _other things_ , like Yuuto's horribly form-fitting costume. Not that Ren hates it, no. It can even be said that he likes it… a bit _too_ much.

The others seem to have the same thought, because every response to Yuuto's idle chatter has that same flavor of absentmindedness, watching his back flex as Yuuto takes off his stage outfit and changes into more casual wear. 

"Alright!" Yuuto exclaims, stretching his back. "Another successful live! Hey, you guys wanna go somewhere to celebrate? I was thinking that restaurant down the street, they've got some pretty good stuff since it's my birthday and all--"

"Actually, Yuuto-kun," Banri starts, as he always does, "we're pretty tired, so how about we head straight home?"

Murmurs of agreement spread through them. Yuuto understandably wilts a bit, but shrugs it away. "Well, if you guys say so! There's always next time, isn't there? As long as I spend the day with you guys, I'm fine with anything," he drawls, seemingly unaware of the effect he has on his bandmates. He's always a bit slow on the uptake, not too slow like Ren himself, but slow enough that it takes Wataru's arm circling his waist for him to finally get the real reason behind their early retirement. It's worth it, though, seeing him sputter a bit and his cheeks turn pink.

The walk back to their sharehouse is filled with slightly less chatter than before. Yuuto's clearly trying to give the illusion that he's not affected by the knowledge of what they're about to do, but they _know_. His body language indicates that he's starting to slip into that mindset where he's submissive and pliable and so, so cute. It probably doesn't help that Rio and Banri keep teasing him with fleeting touches here and there. Even Ren isn't exempt from it, reaching out to grope Yuuto's butt now and again.

Right as the last of them went through the door, Wataru's got Yuuto pinned against it, kissing him feverishly. Ren can hear his breaths coming out in heavy pants as they seperate.

"Letting you wear that is a bad idea," Wataru pants into the crook of his neck. "Even if it's your birthday. Why did I think it would be fine?"

Before Yuuto can prompt that with an answer, Rio's slipped behind him, wrapping a hand around his waist. "I do think that it makes things so much easier, now doesn't it?" he amusedly questions. His hands trail down, lower, until he's palming at the bulge of Yuuto's jeans.

Yuuto yelps when a hand reaches out to get a handful of his chest. Banri rubs his hands throughout the surface of his pecs, cooing at Yuuto's pants and whines. His eyes are completely glazed over, now, body falling slack in Rio's hold. That's the sign for them to move on.

Rio gently picks Yuuto up, making a beeline for the master bedroom, Wataru hot on his heels. Banri turns to him, calling out an encouraging "come on, Ren-kun!" before following suit. Ren's always the last one during the beginning of these activities, too hesitant, but he doesn't mind. It's in the bedroom where he gets to shine.

By the time Ren reaches the bedroom door, Yuuto's in the middle of being thoroughly ravaged. Wataru's claimed his lips, kissing him like he intends to eat him alive. Rio's latched onto his neck, leaving multitudes of hickies on his collarbones. Banri, as always, is found burying his face between Yuuto's pecs, tweaking his nipples. Ren hops onto the bed, hands roaming down Yuuto's sides as he slides up next to him. "Feels good?" He asks.

Yuuto lets out a series of incomprehensible noises Wataru swallows up. He's already in deep, then. Ren nibbles at his earlobe and Yuuto detaches to let out a loud whine. Wataru is unperturbed, simply moving to kiss at Yuuto's cheek. Yuuto reaches out to Ren, and he complies, leaning in further to capture his lips. Kissing him is always a pleasant experience, but it's different when Yuuto's like this, only capable of thinking on how to best pleasure his lovers. Ren doesn't wait to introduce tongue into the mix, which Yuuto receives without complaint. He moans as Ren sucks on his tongue.

Their make-out session is interrupted by Rio prodding at Yuuto's asshole, causing him to wince and attempt to move away. Banri's quick to handle that, gripping one of Yuuto's pecs. "Calm down, boy," he murmurs, "it's fine, Rio's not gonna hurt you." Ren helps by patting his head, ruffling his hair. "Just stay still for us, yeah?"

Yuuto nods through the tears starting to collect in his eyes. Rio returns to his task of fingering him as Ren and Wataru distract him by peppering kisses all over his body. Yuuto whines a bit at the beginning, but as his body gets accustomed to the intrusion, it levels out into a steady hum.

It's short-lived, though, and as Yuuto's humming is cut of with a gasp, they know Rio's found his prostate. Wataru and Banri let up on their assault, but Ren keeps going, refusing to leave Yuuto unattended for even a second, all the while Rio continues his assault on his prostate.

Yuuto whines again, this time with eyes begging for Ren, and heat pools in his gut. He makes quick work of his clothes, impatiently discarding his underwear in favor of pulling his dick out and pressing its tip to Yuuto's lips. Yuuto accepts it into his mouth easily, his tongue lolling out to lick at the underside. Ren moans as Yuuto's warm mouth serves his cock, doing little thrusts into his mouth. The vibrations from his throat helps too, only relenting when Rio pulls his fingers out.

After a short conversation, it's decided that Rio's the one going into Yuuto's ass this time. He's quick and precise in contrast to Wataru's slow and careful, slipping two fingers in to make sure Yuuto's stretched out enough before sinking into that tight heat in one swift movement. Yuuto wails, Ren's dick slipping slightly from his mouth. Ren is quick to remedy that by shoving his cock right back in.

When Yuuto starts moaning wildly, vibrations setting Ren's nerves on fire, he knows Wataru's started his descent on Yuuto's dick. There's harsh breathing from behind him as Wataru adjusts to his girth, sinking inch by inch. By this time, Yuuto must be assaulted with sensations from all sides, with Ren occupying his mouth, Wataru wetting his dick, and Rio buried deep inside his ass.

"Ren, move over," Banri calls out. Ren obliges, laying down so his chest is on the mattress and his ass is up. It has the added bonus of pushing his cock deeper into Yuuto's mouth, the slight gag making him moan. Banri settles himself on Yuuto's stomach, and Ren feels more than sees his pecs pressed snugly around Banri's dick. No one understands what is with Banri's obsession with Yuuto's chest to the point of always using it to get off, but none of them are going to complain.

Soon, Ren's thrusts grow sloppy, and it only took Yuuto tongueing the slit of his cock for him to go over the edge, chest heaving as he releases one or two loads into Yuuto's throat before he takes his dick out and paints his face white with cum.

A few seconds later, he hears Rio groan and shove his cock into Yuuto's ass particularly hard. After that is a chain reaction of Yuuto wailing, snapping his hips up into Wataru who lets out a moan of his own. Banri makes a vague sound of disgust, most likely from Wataru's cum hitting his back, but otherwise doesn't let up in his motions. Ren decides that now's the time to sit back and watch, kissing Yuuto's forehead as he climbs off from above him.

Banri is the last to finish, cumming hard between Yuuto's pecs, some even reaching his waiting mouth. He spends a bit more time sitting there and catching his breath before moving out of the way.

"Ren, did you get the washcloth?" Wataru inquires, and Ren freezes because he did, in fact, forget the washcloth. Not like he was reminded to, but it's supposed to be a habit by now. Wataru sighs at his expression, flopping back down. "Can someone get it for me? I'm not in the mood to move."

Banri perks up at that. "I'll fetch it!" he says as he leaves the room, but not before giving one of Yuuto's pecs a firm squeeze. Yuuto whines at the pressure and Ren moves in to settle him down.

"There, there," he coos, patting Yuuto's hair. "Happy birthday, Yuuto." Yuuto murmurs happily, nuzzling up to Ren's blue locks. He won't be able to speak coherently for at least a couple minutes, still too deep in his mindspace, but Ren's there to keep their leader safe and happy.

They all are.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Yuuto's birthday bottom bonanza :) (yes this is the same author as the milk fic)
> 
> Yall I was waiting for more fics for Yuu's birthday but in the time frame of me wating theres literally only one? Wild. For someone the fandom thirsts over almost viscerally theres a surprisingly lack of fics celebrating his birthday. Maybe its just that yall arent finished yet, but oh well.


End file.
